¿Celosa?
by Toylad
Summary: -¿Tú… tú eres celosa? -La edeniana se volteó para observar con ironía al shaolin, después de todo, las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran las últimas que pensó que algún día llegarían a salir de los labios de él, o al menos siendo dirigidas a ella...


**Hola! Bueno, para ser una historia de MK siento que quedó MUY cursi pero no sé, se me ocurrió de repente y me pareció buena idea, (e inspiré los celos paranoicos de Kitana en los de una amiga... claaaro en una amigaaa xD) así que espero que la disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de "Sarisha".**

* * *

-Kitana… -dijo el campeón de Mortal Kombat mientras desviaba la mirada a la hermosa princesa.

-¿Sí? –dijo ella con serenidad mientras cepillaba su larga melena negra.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo…? –la dulzura y timidez en la voz de Liu Kang, hacía dudar a la princesa de sus intenciones.

-Ya lo hiciste –respondió con un cierto tono de ironía mientras le daba un vistazo a un libro junto a ella.

-Me refiero a otra pregunta…

-Lo sé –respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Tú… tú eres celosa?

La edeniana se volteó para observar con ironía al shaolin, después de todo, las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran las últimas que pensó que algún día llegarían a salir de los labios de él, o al menos siendo dirigidas a ella.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó mirando acusadoramente a Liu. Él se puso pálido, ya que a pesar de su habilidad en el kombate, cuando Kitana se enojaba, si el mismísimo shaolin o incluso el dios del Trueno la enfrentaba… no le irían muy bien que digamos, ¡Incluso combatiendo los dos juntos! Y Johnny Cage fue testigo de esto cuando la joven princesa le causó quebraduras en partes que ni los doctores se explicaban cómo se habían llegado a quebrar cuando se le ocurrió llamarla "gorda".

-N… no te molestes –tartamudeó-. Es sólo una pregunta, solo por curiosidad -La princesa entrecerró los ojos lanzando una mirada fulminante al campeón de los torneos de Mortal Kombat.

-¡Pues por supuesto que no! –Respondió con un cierto tono de enojo en su voz- Soy una princesa edeniana, no tengo motivos para sentir celos de alguna persona; sin importar la razón para sentirlos -Liu Kang sonrió

-De acuerdo –respondió aun sonriendo.

* * *

-Muchísimas gracias –chilló por millonésima vez una chica de delicados rasgos de hindú; morena, alta, sus hermosos ojos debatían entre un color verde y uno miel y un largo cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Vestía un traje muy parecido al de Mileena en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks solo que de un hermoso color dorado con detalles en plateado además de que era menos descubierto que el de la tarkata.

-No hay problema –dijo Liu Kang sonriendo-. Es un placer poder ayudarte.

-¡Gracias! Bueno, nos vemos luego –dijo guiñándole un ojo al campeón de Mortal Kombat mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Kitana, quien observaba la escena desde uno de los balcones de su castillo, estrelló sus abanicos con fuerza contra la pared y lanzó una silla por una ventana.

_"¡MALDICIÓN!" _gritó con fuerza mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, preguntándose qué clase de sentimientos eran los que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-Oye, ten cuidado cuando lanzas una silla por la ventana, golpeaste a un guardia y se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital.

La princesa se volteó para entonces observar a su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba recostada contra la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba a la hija de la Reina Sindel.

-No, no es nada –respondió desviando la mirada. Jade arqueó una ceja y se volteó para observar los abanicos clavados en la pared.

-Creo que los abanicos no piensan lo mismo… -Kitana sonrió, nerviosa.

-¿Prometes no reírte? –preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Nunca habrá nada que me haga reír más que cuando quebraste a Cage, eso… eso fue épico –dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa maldosa. La princesa se carcajeó.

-Bueno, es solo que no sé por qué pero cuando veo a Liu con esa chica, siento una furia inigualable y tengo la necesidad de romper algo o destruir alguna cosa… no sé… Pero cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de golpearla o algo así, ¡No sé! No entiendo qué clase de sentimiento es este y… ayúdame… -Jade sonrió comprensivamente.

-Celos… se llaman celos… -dijo la morena con dulzura.

-¿Celos? ¿¡Estás insinuando que estoy celosa de esa…!? –su mejor amiga soltó una risita- Oh…

-Descuida amiga, sabes que Liu solo tiene ojos para ti –dijo la chica de ojos color jade con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kitana se sonrojó un poco.

-No lo sé –dijo rascándose un brazo.

-Hola chicas –dijo el campeón de Mortal Kombat mientras se dirigía hacia estas.

-Hola… -saludaron ambas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él al notar el frío saludo de las jóvenes.

-Kitana te explica –dijo la morena mientras salía corriendo del balcón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gracias, Jade –murmuró la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les ocurre? –volvió a preguntar.

-No es nada, solo estoy… cansada –mintió la edeniana mientras desviaba la mirada. El shaolin arqueó una ceja, en señal de que no le estaba creyendo-. Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, ya sabes, como tengo que gobernar Edenia y tengo que firmar papeles, um... entrenar en caso de una invasión…

-¿Ajá? –dijo el primo de Kung Lao aún no muy convencido.

-Y… ¿Para qué me buscabas? –dijo ella en un intento por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¡Ah! Es que deseo que conozcas a alguien que es muy especial para mí; una muy querida amiga–ella sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

-¿E… en… en serio? –tartamudeó con cierta tristeza y desilusión en su voz. Él asintió con la cabeza- Entonces, será un placer conocerla –dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

* * *

_"Genial, tras de que tengo que conocer a la 'amiguita' de Liu Kang, se tarda" _pensó la princesa mientras arreglaba el precioso vestido azul que traía puesto.

Ella y el shaolin, se encontraban en un elegante restaurante en Edenia, en el cual él se había esmerado en hacer una gran reservación para que su invitada especial se la pasara de maravilla. Lo que él no se esperaba, es que la edeniana planeaba irse del lugar lo antes posible y que por dentro estaba maldiciendo a la chica de todas las formas posibles.

-Espero que te agrade –dijo Liu Kang mientras se acomodaba el corbatín que traía puesto-. Es una chica muy agradable.

-Seguro –dijo entre dientes la hija de la Reina Sindel mientras tomaba un poco de vino de su copa, pero mientras hacía esto, una elegante joven de unos 26 años se acercó al shaolin con una sonrisa, acto seguido lo abrazó.

-Hola, Liu –dijo con dulzura. La princesa frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica por la furia que en esos momentos sentía, hasta tal punto que casi rompe la copa.

-Hola –dijo él mientras correspondía el abrazo, cosa que enfureció aún más a la edeniana.

El primo de Kung Lao tomó de una de las delicadas manos de su amiga y se volteó junto con esta para observar a la chica del vestido azul.

-Kitana, ella es encantadora –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Liu! –dijo ella mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo. La princesa empezó a tener un extraño tic en el ojo.

-Bueno, es Sarisha, su nombre significa "encantadora" –dijo él con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

_"Hola amiguita de Liu, ¿¡Te molestaría mucho si te pido QUE TE ALEJES DE ÉL!?" _pensó la chica de ojos almendrados, a pesar de solo decir un simple "Hola…"

Sarisha y su acompañante, se sentaron juntos en la mesa, sonriéndose el uno al otro, la edeniana desvió la mirada.

-Disculpen, ya regreso –dijo mientras tomaba su cartera y salía casi que corriendo al baño.

Ya en el lugar anteriormente mencionado, decidió encerrarse en un baño para hacerse una bolita en el inodoro y esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas.

_"Soy una completa idiota…" _pensó. _"Si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Liu lo que siento por él, probablemente no estaría allí con esa chica" _ suspiró y sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas. _"No sé qué hacer… será mejor que me vaya antes de sentirme peor" _y acto seguido, tomó su cartera y se fue del lugar sin tan solo despedirse.

* * *

Él no comprendía porque ella lo ignoraba, simple y sencillamente no daba con el motivo por el cual la edeniana lo ignoraba e intentaba evitarlo a toda cosa.

Suspiró.

Aún recordaba el día en que la tomó del brazo para preguntarle qué le ocurría y por qué actuaba así, pero ella solo se soltó con frialdad y con los ojos vidriosos echó a correr. Y él, tan solo se quedó ahí parado como un completo tonto que lo habían ignorado y con un _"Kitana…"_ susurrado, decidió abandonar el lugar.

Después de los extraños sucesos con ella, pensó en que quizá su mejor amiga supiera algo sobre el comportamiento de la princesa, pero por más que intentaba sacar algo de información, solo conseguía que ella le dijera que _"De seguro no se sentía bien, Liu… es todo" _pero él sabía que no podía ser esto, es decir, ¿Por qué se sentiría mal por cada vez que lo viera? Y lo peor de todo, cada rechazo por parte de la chica de ojos almendrados le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, vio a la hermosa chica a unos cuantos metros de él y a pesar de su comportamiento, parecía estar paralizada observándolo.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, en silencio… contemplando el uno al otro.

-Jade me dijo que le preguntaste por mí… -dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-No mintió –respondió él.

-Ah.

Y así, otro buen rato permanecieron en silencio, tan solo que la princesa se sentó en la misma banca en la que él se encontraba.

-Oye… ¿Estás molesta conmigo? –ella suspiró.

-No lo sé –respondió desviando la mirada.

-Debes saberlo –dijo él-. Desde hace varias semanas me ignoras y me evitas y no comprendo cual es el motivo de porque lo haces…

-No es fácil explicarlo…

-Por favor, intenta.

-No quiero parecer estúpida diciéndolo –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero tú no eres estúpida –dijo él-. Por el contrario, eres una chica muy inteligente… y muy linda… -la edeniana volvió a verlo inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras.

-Yo… yo…

-¡Hola, Liu! –dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Hola, Sarisha –dijo el shaolin sonriendo.

-Hola… -dijo fríamente Kitana mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Liu, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a comprar un suéter, es solo que no tengo ninguno y tengo **mucho **frío.

Y por fin, la paciencia de la princesa se había acabado y sus celos la habían invadido por completo, lo cual fue bastante notable cuando la edeniana se abalanzó sobre la hindú mientras intentaba golpearla con sus abanicos, cosa que la chica evitaba quién sabe cómo.

-¡YA ME HARTASTE! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas–**¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! ¡ES SÓLO MÍO! **–gritó aún más fuerte mientras intentaba golpearla de una manera más rápida y violenta.

-¡Kitana! –Exclamó el shaolin- ¡Vas a herir a **mi prima!**

La edeniana quedó estática por las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar. Se levantó torpemente y cayó para atrás.

-¿Pri… prima? –tartamudeó.

-Bueno, familiar lejano, se nota porque ella es hindú pero siempre ha sido como una prima para mí y se tomó la molestia de venir a visitarme y quedarse aquí por dos meses –dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Yo… lo… lo lamento, no… no sabía…

-Está bien –dijo Sarisha sonriendo comprensivamente-. Te comprendo; yo a veces soy un poco celosa con **mi novio** –Kitana y Liu Kang se sonrojaron a límites inhumanos.

-No… no somos novios –tartamudearon. La hindú soltó una risita.

-Lo sé, solo deseaba ver su reacción –dijo ella entre risas. "Los tortolitos" permanecieron estáticos-. Bueno, me voy, los dejo tranquilos –dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Entonces… ¿Era eso? –preguntó el shaolin. La edeniana lo volvió a ver- ¿Solo estabas celosa? –ella desvió la mirada.

-Sí… -dijo en voz baja. Él sonrió.

-Descuida, pero no comprendo porque estabas celo…

-¡Kitana! –Exclamó Sub-Zero mientras se acercaba a la chica para colocar una mano en su brazo- Oye, ¿Me podrías ayudar con…?

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! –gritó Liu Kang a todo pulmón. Kitana y Sub-Zero se volvieron a ver y explotaron de la risa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kuai con una sonrisa maldosa- ¿Celoso?

El shaolin tan solo pudo suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.

**El Fin.**


End file.
